


focusing on distractions

by mythoughtsaretroubled



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, claire is not audrey's therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsaretroubled/pseuds/mythoughtsaretroubled
Summary: Audrey tells Claire why she doesn't want her as her therapist
Relationships: Claire Callahan/Audrey Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	focusing on distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamtheholyghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/gifts).



> thanks again to iamtheholyghost for reading over her own gift before I posted it lol

“I don't think this therapy thing is working for me.” Claire had finally gotten Audrey into her office for the first time. It had taken a whole week. 

“We haven’t even had a real session. I’ve just been helping you on cases and trying to get you to talk about your feelings, which you barely do. You run away from conversations. Sometimes literally.” 

Audrey shrugged. “I just get distracted.”

“I can keep you focused. Promise.” 

Audrey hummed. “I don't think I want to focus on that.” She stepped closer to Claire, until she was back against the table. “I want to focus on you.” And then Audrey's mouth was on hers, open and hot and Claire kissed her back without thinking, pressing into her.

Audrey stepped back and bit her lip. “What do you think about that?”

“Oh.” 

Audrey drew her back close, this kiss was softer, almost a question until Claire opened her mouth, her hands now wrapped in Audrey's shirt.

“Yeah?”

“Definitely,” Claire said breathlessly. 

Claire had tried to ignore how gorgeous Audrey was when they met, tried to focus on the job but every time she caught a glimpse of her smile, she failed.

Claire ignored the fact she wanted to run her fingers through her hair. Ignored the want that ached in her fingertips, to touch every inch of Audrey. Ignored the desperate need she felt to kiss her senseless. 

But here Audrey was, kissing her, and carefully undoing the buttons of her shirt. So careful, her hands grazing over her breasts. She pulled away, looking directly in her eyes with a teasing smile.

But here was Claire’s chance. Her shirt was undone but still hung on her shoulders, her black push up bra displaying an impressive amount of cleavage, and she pulled Audrey's shirt up over her head, revealing a plain white bra. She stroked her thumbs over it, teasing her from direct contact. Audrey let out a groan and tugged at Claire's shirt until it fell to the ground.

“All I’ve been able to think about is the sound you will make as I lick every inch of your body.” Audrey then licked her neck and Claire groaned in response. 

“I like the sound of that.”

“Or if you want to be tied up and how long I could tease you until you were sobbing to come.” She gripped Claire’s hair and pulled her head back. 

Her breath caught.

“You like that?” Audrey was grinning. 

“Continue.” Claire’s breathing was already heavy. She tried not to beg. “Please.”

Audrey’s hands slipped under the waist of her pants, teasing her top of her underwear. “I wonder if you ever wore those tight business skirts,” her hand kept slipping further down, slowly teasing Claire, “if you wore anything underneath, and how I could get my hands on you and leave you dripping, without anyone knowing how wet you were.” Audrey finished the sentence by cupping her bare cunt and Claire was gasping. “Just like this and no one but me would know.” 

She swallowed. “I’ll get some. I’m definitely getting some.” 

“Good. But tonight, we have so many options,” Audrey’s finger teased her entrance. “I know what I want to do. . . but what do you want to do?” 

“God, everything.” She was gripping the table, leaning back. Audrey lifted her up so she was on the table. 

“How about . . .I make you fall apart with my hands, and see how long it takes me to get you to scream?”

“Yes, yes, please.” Claire did not care that she was whining. She tried rubbing her legs together, but Audrey used her free hand to still her. 

“Good. And then . . . How do you feel about going down on me? Hands behind your back, making me come with only your mouth?” 

Claire groaned. “Fuck, yes. I'm going to make you scream." 

"I expect you to." Audrey brought both hands to her bra, undoing it and moaning when she saw her tits. "As perfect as I imagined." 

Claire leaned back on the table, showing off smugly. "I've been dying for you to put your mouth on them." She took one hand and pinched her nipple, watching Audrey's eyes widen as she touched herself. "Maybe one day you'll let me tie you up and you'll just have to watch me take care of myself." 

Audrey grabbed her hand and pushed her back until she was flat on the table. "You're a tease." 

Claire enjoyed someone else being in control, especially Audrey, but she was hardly one to let go of all the fun. "What about it?" 

"How do you feel about being on the other end of it?" 

Claire smirked. "I think you are too impatient to tease me properly." She used her free hand to awkwardly reach behind Audrey and unclasp her bra. "I want to see your tits while you make me come." 

Audrey stepped back, letting her bra fall away. Claire bit back a groan. "That sounds like a nice picture. You can think about touching them but you only get to watch.” Claire pushed herself up, reaching forward but Audrey stepped back, just out of reach. “I’m going to touch you first. Turn you into a complete mess.”

She pushed Claire back down so she was flat on the table, bent down, and undid her pants, slowly dragging them off, her fingers dancing along her skin, leaving her in her thong. "No more perfect hair, no perfect suit. . ." She got to Claire's shoes. "I'm leaving the heels on." Claire groaned again. "God, you look like you stepped out of my fantasy. Wearing nothing but this-" she snapped her thong, and Claire gasped, "and these amazing shoes." Audrey dragged a finger along the outside of her underwear. "You soaked right through them." 

“Take them off.” 

Audrey smirked. “You said I wouldn’t be able to tease you.” She put her hands on Claire’s ass and squeezed. “Guess you were wrong.” 

“This is hardly teasing,” Claire huffed. 

Audrey massaged her ass, looking her up and down at Claire’s body. “You are right. You don’t look nearly wrecked enough.” She crawled on the table, straddling Claire, still clad in jeans, the fabric rough against her bare skin. Audrey bent her head and licked the side of her breast. Claire arched in response. 

“You’re going to make me regret that challenge, aren’t you?” She tried to sound composed but couldn’t help and gasp when Audrey bit the skin right next to her nipple. Claire brought a hand to her other breast but Audrey stopped her. 

“Don’t touch yourself either. This is my treat.” She gulped and nodded. “If you can’t do that, maybe I’ll have to tie your hands up.” Claire’s hands were wide. “Or would you prefer that?” 

“I can keep my hands to myself. . . I think.” She smiled, eyes and mouth wide, the picture of faux innocence. 

“And if you can’t?” Audrey was pretending to be stern, perched on Claire’s stomach, watching her closely. 

She blinked innocently. “Why if I can’t, then I guess you’ll have to punish me.” 

Audrey tilted her head. “Like tie you up to the table? Not let you come until you beg?” 

“Yes, but I promise to behave.” She nodded earnestly. 

“Sure you will,” Audrey said, smirking. “Put your hands above your head.” Claire gleefully obeyed. 

She leaned down again, occupying her mouth by licking every inch of her breast, slowly covering them in kisses, but avoiding her nipple. Claire whined. She watched Audrey suck a hickey on her breast, right near the top so her low cut shirts would show it off. She tried to thrust her breasts in Audreys face but Audrey kept her focus teasing and driving Claire insane, moving to the underside of her breast and biting firmly down. Claire’s hands were twisting in her hair, itching to touch herself.

Audrey finally lifted her mouth and Claire thought she would get a reprieve but she only shifted to the other, repeating the same licks and bites, drawing a keening sound of her. 

Audrey then brought her hands, stroking the sides, and then pushing her tits together so they spilled out of her hands. “I could play with these all day.” 

Claire gasped. “Anytime you like.” She pushed them together further, and took both nipples in her mouth, biting down, and Claire yelped, bucking her hips, her hands grasping at empty air. She rolled them with her tongue and then released them from her mouth. Claire was squirming, trying not to dislodge Audrey, who was now blowing air on her tits, the sensation overwhelming her. Her head was thrown back and she was sure she looked utterly ridiculous. Audrey was sitting on her looking utterly smug. 

“You look like you walked out of an erotic novel,” Audrey said. “All wound up, your hair is a mess, and your tits. . . God, they are perfect.” She stroked her thumbs over them, emphasizing her point. 

Claire groaned and reached for Audrey’s neck, trying to pull her mouth to hers for a kiss. 

“Oh no.” Audrey pulled away. “I thought you said you could behave.” 

Claire had meant to wait, cop a feel of Audrey’s tits before she was tied up and completely at her mercy. “Your mouth. . .it’s so amazing, I just wanted a taste,” she pleaded. 

“But our deal was if you touched, you would get tied up.” 

Claire grinned at this. “What are you going to tie me up with?” 

“Your shirt should work nicely.” Claire’s heart pounded. 

“It’ll get all wrinkled. And everyone will know what we were doing earlier tonight.”

“Exactly.” Claire bit her lip at Audrey’s words. “Doesn’t that sound exciting?” 

Claire nodded. Audrey lifted Claire’s legs and turned her so she was positioned lengthwise on the table. Her hair was splayed out around her and Audrey quickly kissed her lips, pulling away before Claire could process the kiss. She went to grab the shirt on the floor, her back to Claire, who cupped her breasts, rolling each nipple between her fingers, watching Audrey search the floor and then take off her own jeans. She gasped when Audrey removed them, revealing nothing underneath. Audrey turned around and smiled. 

“Naughty,” she scolded. 

“I just thought I’d savor my last bit of freedom,” Claire said coyly. Audrey shook her head. And then she came over to Claire, whose hands had now started down her torso, dropping a pile of garments on to the table next to her. Audrey picked Claire’s hands up carefully, sat her up, and moved them behind her back. She took Claire’s shirt and tied the sleeves around her wrists and left the rest in her hands. 

“Be careful not to rip it.” 

Claire imagined leaving here with a wrinkled and ripped shirt, thinking of what people would say about her. Maybe no one would see her. But no one would be able to guess the exact details of what she and Audrey Parker spent their night doing. She smiled at the thought. 

“Are you comfortable?”

“Very.” 

“How about a change in plan?” 

Claire looked up at Audrey. She had loved every one of her ideas even more than the one before. She nodded. 

“I was thinking you want to tease me. And I want to tease you.” Claire raised an eyebrow. “So what about you have to get me off first. And the longer you tease me, the longer you tease yourself.”

Claire's breath hitched. “So I would essentially be teasing myself?” 

“Yes.” 

Claire nodded enthusiastically. 

“Oh, and let’s try a different position.” Audrey guided her down with her hands, until she was lying face down, the wood cold against her body. She really had the best ideas, Claire thought. She heard Audrey get onto the table and then she was being raised up by her shoulders, getting a full view of Audrey sitting, legs spread out in front of her, completely bare. “How’s this?” 

Claire’s tits were pressed against the table, she could barely move, and she was completely enthralled. “Perfect.” 

Audrey moved closer and Claire could smell her and then her mouth was on Audrey’s cunt. Claire twisted her head and licked her thigh instead, ignoring her dripping juices, giving all of her attention to the one spot she could reach, avoiding what Audrey wanted. 

“Goddamn tease.” She heard Audrey complain. “You love drawing this out for both of us.” She nodded, and then bit down hard. “Fuck, Claire,” she heard Audrey moan. She might be able to dish it out but she couldn't take it. Claire loved that she was completely at Audrey’s mercy, tied up and vulnerable, yet she could make Audrey as helpless as she was. 

Claire turned her head and licked her entrance. “Finally,” Audrey groaned. Claire smirked, anticipating drawing this out. She licked again, savoring her taste. She slipped her tongue inside, feeling Audrey push against her face, her hands now in her hair. She pulled back out and turned her head, kissing Audrey’s other thigh with open mouthed kisses. 

She heard Audrey curse again, her hands tightening in her hair. She nuzzled her thigh and then nipped. Audrey’s leg jerked in response. 

Claire rested her head on Audrey’s leg and studied her body. Her skin was flushed pink and smooth, her chest heaving, her breasts peaked. Audrey scowled at her, looking surprisingly adorable. She grinned. “I’m taking in the view.” 

“I bet I look even better when I come,” she said, pointedly. 

“Flustered and out of control? I’m sure you do.” She winked and then licked deep into Audrey’s cunt, eliciting a gasp. She kept at it until she felt Audrey tense up, and then drew away. She loved how Audrey’s hands were woven through her hair, trying to tug her down, guide her head. Claire’s hips runted up against the table, craving friction, but she was too enthralled in the game Audrey had created. 

Her mouth was covered and she wiped her face on Audrey's leg. “God, please, Claire, please.” 

“I love how desperate you sound,” Claire was panting. “What other sounds do you make?” 

Claire licked again, finding her clit and sucked and Audrey cried out. She drew back. “That was beautiful.” 

“Fucking. Tease.” Audrey’s breathing was heavy. 

Claire bent back down and found her clit again, this time flicking it with her tongue. This time, Audrey whimpered. And then she pressed down, hearing as gasp. She took Audrey’s clit in her mouth and sucked, pushing her face deeper into her cunt, Audrey grinding against her, holding her close by her hair. She came with another cry and Claire felt incredibly satisfied. 

Audrey was panting and then she grabbed Claire by the shoulders, pulling her up while she shimmied down so Claire was sprawled on top of her, hands still bound, bodies flush together, their breasts heaving together, and Audrey kissed her, open and deep, tasting herself on Claire. 

Claire pushed one leg between Audrey’s and tried to rub against her thigh as they made out. Audrey pulled away, looking up at her as she was grinding down. “Look at you, trying to get off before your turn.” She gently pushed Claire off who whined, now completely flat on the table, turning her head to look at Audrey. “I think you want to be punished more.” Claire tried not to show the obvious delight on her face but she couldn’t help her grin creep across her face. “I think you should stay like this, face down, no way to see me, while I fuck you with my fingers. And then I’ll get to watch your ass as you grind down on my hand. Me with the perfect view. You with none.” 

“Sounds fair,” Claire choked out. 

Audrey moved from her field of vision. Claire rubbed her legs together and then felt them pulled apart by the knees, as wide as they could. “There’s a wet spot on your table.” Claire heard the smugness in her voice. “Bet I can make it bigger. I’d love to hear you explain that to your patients. My new girlfriend tied me up and left me to make a mess in my office. I bet you’ll get wet every time you look at it, trying to focus on your job when all you can think about is my hands on you.” 

Claire groaned. “I’m getting a new table tomorrow.” 

Audrey’s hands moved slowly up her legs. “Will you bring this to your house? Sit on it, splayed out, thinking of tonight, while you get yourself off?” 

“Will you watch me?” 

“I wouldn’t miss that show for the world.” Audrey scratched her legs lightly and Claire squirmed. 

“God, that ass of yours is begging to be smacked.” Claire’s breath was ragged. 

“What are you waiting for?” She lifted her ass to give it a little shake. 

She yelped when Audrey smacked her. She felt both her hands caress her ass. And then she felt the sting of the slap again, harder this time. She bit back her yelp this time, savoring the feeling. Then one of Audrey’s hands left her ass and she felt a finger swipe along her slit, and whined. She heard Audrey groan. 

“You taste wonderful, Claire.” She closed her eyes, picturing Audrey with her fingers in her mouth. Then she felt a finger thrust into her without warning and her hips lifted off the table. In and out, Claire was gasping, and then Audrey added a second finger, the fast pace riling up Claire even further. When she added a third finger, Claire started keening, trying to thrash around in her limited movement. She was stretched wide and she felt so full and then Audrey pressed down on her clit and she screamed while she came. 

She was gasping for air when she felt Audrey untie her hands and then gently roll her over on her back. Her chest was heaving, eyes and mouth wide, and she gazed at Audrey. “Let’s go to the couch.” She supported Claire’s weight effortlessly to the few feet to the table, gently laying her down.

“I told you I’d make you a mess.” Audrey lay down next to her, wrapping her in a tight hold. 

Claire laughed. “You certainly delivered.” She rested her head on Audrey’s shoulder. “About earlier. You called me your girlfriend.” 

Audrey blushed. “I was caught up in the moment, living in the fantasy. You don’t have to feel obligated.” 

“It’s probably too soon, but I want to be your girlfriend too.” 

Audrey’s face lit up. “Really?” 

Claire kissed her in response. “Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
